I Hate being A Princess
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Biovolt have had their eye on the Sakura family’s daughter for a while now, they set a trap for her and manage to kidnap her. Not being able to blade she has nothing to defend herself and ends up in more trouble than she thinks. Full Summary Inside !


**Hiya all you wonderful readers, I'm really hopeless but I'm bored and wanna start a new story off the top of my head lol. Hope ya'll like it**

**Summary : Biovolt have had their eye on the Sakura family's daughter for a while now, they set a trap for her and manage to kidnap her. Not being able to blade she has nothing to defend herself and ends up in more trouble than she thinks, especially when she meets a grey haired kid that helps her survive.**

**Name : Buffy Sakura**

**Age : 13**

**Hair : Violet**

**Eyes : Ruby Red**

**Tattoos : Heart Grenade on right shoulder**

**Skin : Pale**

**(and this is her blade's details when she gets it)**

**Blade : Sharp attack ring, Extra slim but strong attack ring beneath the main one, Medium weight disk, Turbo spin gear and blade base has a point as sharp as a knife.**

**Blade Colour : Completely Black**

**Blade Type : Attack**

**Bitbeast : Zero**

**Element : Darkness**

**Creature : Ninja Princess**

**Attacks : Spiked Whip, Black Haze, Flying Daggers and Ancient Mask**

**Chapter 1 : Caught**

''Go to your room young lady!'' boomed a girl's father

''Why! I didn't do anything wrong!'' snapped the violet haired girl

''Nothing wrong? You snuck out in the middle of the night. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out at night?'' asked her father

''no, you never tell me!'' retorted the girl

''there is a perfectly good reason and you know it'' replied her father

''well what is it?'' asked the girl.

''you are Princess Buffy Sakura and next in line to the throne. Anyone could kidnap or murder you if you go out alone'' explained her father

''well what if I don't wanna be Princess?'' asked Buffy

''It's in your blood, you have no choice'' replied her father

''look I didn't choose this life, so I want out'' growled Buffy

''there is no 'out' in your case, you are a Princess and you can't do anything about it'' smiled her father

''whatever'' groaned Buffy walking up the stairs to her room

''and your grounded for a whole month'' said her father

''WHAT! I hate my life!'' yelled Buffy before slamming her door shut and locking it.

She walked over to her pc and turned it on; she went straight onto MSN and signed in.

''I wonder if anyone interesting is online'' mumbled Buffy.

She looked at her contacts and smiled. Her two best friends - Ruby and Li, were always online. She clicked on Ruby and then added Li to the conversation.

NightGirl - Ruby (NG)

BlueBoy - Li (BB)

SocialDisaster - Buffy (SD)

SD : Hey guys

NG : Hiya

BB : Hello

NG : Wot u bin up 2?

SD : Oh nothing, beside the fact that you got me grounded again

BB : Oh soz

NG : Yeh, we didn't mean 2

SD : Dats ok, I'm kinda used 2 it now anyway lol

NG : How long dis time?

SD : A whole month

BB : Dats a bit harsh

SD : consider urself lucky u don't hav parents who ground u every time u sneak out

NG : Oh I beg 2 differ

SD : Why?

BB : Oh we got caught 2

NG : And grounded

SD : How long?

NG : 2 weeks

SD : Ur still lucky

BB : Don't worry B, it'll pass quickly

SD : 4 u 2 yeh, but I got basically 4 weeks

NG : How'd u get caught anyway?

SD : I tripped in the kitchen

BB : LMAO

NG : LMAO

SD : It's not my fault there was a stool in the middle of my path

BB : ………………….

SD : And it was dark, how'd u 2 get caught?

NG : Li dropped a glass of milk when he opened the fridge

BB : It's not my fault there was water on the bottle

NG : Yeh but u still got us caught

SD : U 2 just make me laugh

NG : Why?

SD : U 2 fight like 24/7, but I hav no1 2 fight with

BB : U want a sister? Take Ruby! I'm sick of her

NG : Hey! I'm not sum doll u can giv away. And it's not as if I enjoy having you as a brother

BB : I'm not dat bad

SD : He's kinda gotta point, u mostly start the fights

NG : R u agreeing wiv my bro?

SD : Well sort of

BB : Cool

NG : R u in luv wiv each other coz this ain't normal?

SD : NO!

BB : No way! Sure Bs good looking, but she's not my dating type

NG : Whatever, u no u like her tho

BB : Do not!

NG : Do 2!

BB : Do not!

NG : Do 2!

BB : Do not!

NG : Do 2!

BB : Do not!

NG : Do 2!

SD : Hey can we talk about summin else plz?

NG : Fine

BB : Thank you

SD : I just realised I'm beat, I'll talk 2 ya 2moz

NG : Okie, cya

BB : Bye bye

SD : Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_SocialDisaster has left the conversation_

NG : You so love her

BB : I do not!

NG : Do too!

BB: That's it, I'm coming nxt door!

NG : My rooms locked you twat

BB : Yeah, but I have a key

NG : How'd ya get a key to MY room?

BB : Cut it when you weren't looking

NG : Shit!

BB : Here I come, get ready to die!

_NightGirl has left the conversation_

_BlueBoy has left the conversation_

With Buffy -

Buffy was sitting at her window sill watching the rain fall down. She glanced over at her clock, it read 3:46am.

''It's early morning, but I'm still not tired. And I have school in like 4 hours'' moaned Buffy.

There was a gentle knock at her door.

''Come in'' called Buffy.

The door opened and her father stepped in.

''What do you want?'' asked Buffy.

''I brought you some coffee, you know you should really get to sleep'' said her father holding the black mug.

''I can't sleep'' said Buffy.

''What's on your mind?'' asked her father.

''Nothing you'd understand'' sighed Buffy.

''It's Li isn't it?'' asked her father.

''What on earth are you on about Boz!'' yelled Buffy.

''I know you like him'' smiled Boz.

''So?'' asked Buffy.

''But you don't know whether he like you the same way'' replied Boz.

''Why is my life so confusing?'' moaned Buffy.

''Cause you're my daughter'' laughed Boz.

''Yeah I know'' smiled Buffy.

''Now get some sleep, your only 13 and you have school in a few hours'' said Boz.

''Fine'' groaned Buffy as she climbed into bed.

She glanced over at her clock again; it read 4:57am.

''I'll see you ay 7:00am'' said Boz.

''Ok'' replied Buffy.

''Night'' smiled Boz and left the room.

Buffy lifted up her sleeve and glanced at her shoulder. She pulled her sleeve back down and grinned.

''If I really am I princess, then I totally suck at it'' she giggled under the covers.

Shortly after that, sleep came and knocked her out.

**So what do you all think of the princess lol. Not very princess like is she though :D. please be kind and review and I shall update when I get the time.**


End file.
